


Love in an Elevator

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Silly fight, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: "Stiles está enojado con Derek, y él estaría feliz de nunca tener que hablar del por qué. Sin embargo, también están atrapados en un ascensor durante la siguiente media hora.Y Stiles es realmente malo en permanecer en silencio."





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in an Elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690780) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Stiles trató de no pisar muy fuerte en su camino hacia el ascensor. Realmente lo hizo. Estaba en la universidad, por el amor de Dios, ya no era un adolescente, y sin embargo,

Está bien, pisó un poco fuerte. Y golpeó la flecha "hacia abajo" un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Estaba frustrado. Eso estaba permitido.

Oyó que Derek subía detrás de él, podía sentir la pregunta en el aire entre ellos. Afortunadamente, el ascensor se abrió en ese momento, y Stiles pudo escapar. Brevemente.

Todavía tenían que volver a casa juntos. Maldición

Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, Derek preguntó: "¿Qué está mal?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros, con la esperanza de desaparecer algo de la tensión que se había posado allí. No ayudó. "Nada, estoy bien."

Él juró que en realidad escucho los ojos de Derek rodar. "Sabes, puedo oír cuando mientes."

Stiles se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que fue una maravilla que no los traspasara. "No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo". No quiero hablar de eso nunca, sería más exacto, pero Stiles sabía que no lo dejaría pasar. Sólo esperaba que Derek se olvidara de ello cuando llegaran al auto.

Naturalmente, fue entonces cuando el ascensor hizo un horrible chillido y se estremeció hasta detenerse, atrapándolos entre los pisos.

Derek frunció el ceño. "Eso no sonó bien."

"Mierda no, Sherlock."

Derek lo ignoró deliberadamente y presionó el botón de llamada, y habló brevemente con un técnico de mantenimiento en el otro extremo del altavoz. Stiles se esforzó por oír lo que decía el técnico, pero lo único que capturó fue "veinte minutos o más". Casi media hora antes de que el ascensor funcionara de nuevo.

Jodida su vida, en serio. Stiles quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta que alcanzara la dichosa inconsciencia.

Derek se apoyó en la pared opuesta y deslizó su mirada hacia Stiles. "-Bueno, parece que vamos a estar aquí un rato. ¿Todavía no quieres hablar de eso?"

"-No" -dijo Stiles, diciendo la palabra con tanto veneno como pudo.

Derek se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.

Estúpido hombre lobo no-novio. Stiles tragó saliva y miró a la esquina del ascensor. Estúpido hombre lobo no-novio y estúpidas fiestas de cumpleaños y estúpida sexy mercenaria ex-novia que era mucho más caliente de lo que Stiles jamás sería y-

"-¡Le diste vino!" Stiles finalmente estalló.

Derek se sobresaltó. "¿Qué?"

Stiles golpeo la puerta del ascensor. "Le diste una botella de vino para su cumpleaños."

Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez parecía estar confundido. "... ¿Sí?"

Stiles esperó a que Derek lo captara.

"¿Y... estás... enojado por eso?" -preguntó Derek lentamente.

"-¡Ding ding ding! ¡Diez puntos para el hombre lobo!"

"¿Por qué?"

"-Porque es un regalo romántico" -dijo Stiles-. "En serio, ¿tengo que escribírtelo todo?"

Derek lo miró sin expresión. "Es vino," dijo después de un largo minuto. "Es el regalo de anfitrión estándar."

Stiles le señaló con un dedo. "-¡Es vino tinto, es como si le hubieras entregado un ramo de rosas rojas!"

"¡Era una botella de veinte dólares de pinot noir!"

"Exactamente, vi de reojo, el pinot noir es romántico, ¿por qué en lugar de eso no le podías haber dado un vino blanco?, ¡ese es un vino de amigos!, es como dar claveles".

Derek frunció el ceño con consternación. Bien. Él debe estar consternado.

"-¿Has estado leyendo Cosmo otra vez?" -preguntó Derek finalmente. "-Porque sabes que esa revista es una mierda."

"No, Lydia canceló su suscripción, ¡pero ese no es el punto!" Stiles miró a Derek. "El punto es que le diste a tu ex novia un regalo romántico, si no querías que esto fuera a ninguna parte, podrías solo haberlo dicho, en vez de dejar me e enterara de esa forma."

Derek parecía molesto. "Espera ¿Qué?"

Stiles se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apartó la mirada. Su garganta ardía, pero él forzó las palabras. "Sé que no soy-todavía soy sólo un chico desagradable para ti, pero-y sé que ella es realmente sexy y diez tipos de intimidacion y-" Wow, manera de hablar, Stiles.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que Derek lo estaba apretando contra la pared del ascensor. "-¿Crees que quiero volver con ella?"

Stiles se puso rígido ante la cercanía repentina, por la forma en que su cuerpo traicionero quería hundirse en Derek. "-Tú le diste vino, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar?"

Derek colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles y se inclinó, tan cerca de Stiles que podía contar sus pestañas. "-Has estado leyendo las revistas equivocadas, el vino no es un regalo romántico, el Champagne lo es."

"¿Champagne?" Stiles repitió tontamente, porque su cerebro entero aparentemente se había desconectado.

Derek asintió con la cabeza. "El Champagne es muy romántico, el vino, por otra parte, el vino no es romántico hasta que se gasta al menos cien dólares en la botella, sofisticado, sí, pero no romántico".

Stiles tragó saliva y maldijo su cerebro por no responderle de vuelta. "¿Es eso así?" Finalmente tartamudeó.

"Ella y yo rompimos por una razón", dijo Derek suavemente. "No quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo, pensé que lo sabías, pero aparentemente no lo haces".

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Stiles cayera en su estómago. "-Derek, yo..."

"Lo que significa que no he sido muy claro al respecto." Derek dejó caer sus manos de la pared del ascensor y las colocó en las caderas de Stiles, arrastrando sus dedos por la parte superior de sus pantalones hasta el botón. "Lo que significa que voy a tener que hacer un mejor trabajo en demostrártelo."

Y entonces Derek se arrodilló y desabrocho la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros y santa mierda, Stiles estaba a punto de quemarse espontáneamente en el ascensor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Stiles susurró con ferocidad. No tenía ni idea de por qué susurraba; No había nadie a su alrededor para escucharlos.

Derek arqueó una ceja hacia él y bajo los vaqueros hasta sus caderas. "-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?"

Stiles no estaba duro todavía, pero su polla estaba empezando a interesarse. Tener la boca de Derek a seis pulgadas de su entrepierna tendía a hacer eso. "¡No puedes chupármela en un ascensor! ¡Van a llegar aquí los tipos de mantenimiento pronto!"

Derek aplastó sus manos, grandes y calientes, contra los muslos de Stiles y los amasó suavemente. "Quiero chupártela en un ascensor, si me dejas, además tenemos al menos diez minutos, eso es mucho tiempo".

Stiles se rio un poco histéricamente. "Oh, sí, tienes una opinión bastante alta de tu boca, imbécil."

Derek le sonrió malditamente. "-Bueno, ¿quieres averiguarlo o no?"

Sí, su pene estaba definitivamente interesado. "Claro que sí, lo quiero."

Derek bajo la ropa interior y presionó su rostro en la entrepierna de Stiles, inhalando profundamente y acariciándolo. Era dolorosamente dulce, y no era en absoluto lo que Stiles había anticipado desde el comienzo en el ascensor. Tenía que apretar los dientes por el gemido que amenazaba con escapar.

Pero Derek no llevo su boca a su polla; En su lugar, presionó suaves besos a lo largo de la V de las caderas de Stiles y siguió amasando sus muslos. Le provocaba ligeras cosquillas, con la barba de Derek, pero sobre todo sirvió para que toda la sangre en el cuerpo de Stiles se precipitara directamente a su polla.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo para los juegos previos", dijo Stiles.

"-Tenemos unos minutos" -murmuró Derek. "Y esto es importante."

"Estar atrapados es importante?"

Derek se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia Stiles, sus pálidos ojos verdes tan serios y serios que le quitó el aliento a Stiles. -Eres importante" -dijo-. "Siempre has sido importante para mí."

El corazón de Stiles golpeó con fuerza en su pecho, y por una de muy pocas veces en su vida, su boca no funcionaba.

"No puedo decirlo todavía, lo que realmente necesitas oír, no puedo decirlo todavía," Derek continuó, su mirada nunca se alejó de Stiles. "Esto es demasiado nuevo, y demasiadas cosas malas han sucedido cuando lo he dicho antes, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto, tú eres importante para mí y confío en ti".

Stiles seguía boquiabierto, su boca moviéndose inútilmente, debido a todos los lugares que había esperado escuchar una declaración de amor de Derek Hale, no era el quedar atrapado en un ascensor ni inmediatamente antes una pre mamada.

"-Lo entiendo, Créeme, Lo entiendo" -dijo-. "Y... yo también, tú también eres importante para mí". Yo también te amo.

Derek sonrió, con el menor movimiento de sus labios, algo suave y privado y maldita sea, Stiles sintió como si hubiera ganado la maldita lotería sólo para ver eso.

Entonces Derek movió la lengua justo por encima de la cabeza de la polla de Stiles, y Stiles casi se derritió en la pared del ascensor.

Derek sonrió, el imbécil. "Ahora veamos qué podemos hacer con cinco minutos."

**

Como resultó, Derek, usando sólo su boca y un dedo bien colocado, sólo necesitó cuatro minutos y treinta y seis segundos para hacer que Stiles llegara tan duro que su visión se volvió borrosa y estaba bastante seguro de haber visto a Dios.

Iban a explorar la metida de dedos más tarde, oh Dios, tanta exploración de ese desarrollo en particular.

Stiles seguía esperando que su cerebro volviera a conectarse cuando el ascensor volvió de nuevo a la vida. Derek permaneció inmóvil y los enderezó, acomodándole a Stiles nuevamente sus pantalones y abrochándoselo, y luego presionando un beso perfectamente casto en la esquina de la boca floja de Stiles. Como si no lo hubiese dado una mamada en un maldito ascensor.

Derek dio un paso atrás, dio otro tirón superficial a la camisa de Stiles, y luego el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Scott estaba justo fuera del ascensor. "-Oh, Dios mío, ¿chicos están b-?" Se detuvo y se ahogó, y luego se llevó la mano hacia la nariz y la boca. "Mierda."

Stiles puso toda la felicidad post-orgásmica que sentía en su sonrisa y se tambaleó fuera del ascensor. "-Oyeeeeee, Scotty."

"Iba a preguntar si estaban bien, pero supongo que la respuesta es bien". Scott frunció la nariz. "Oh, hombre, apestas."

"-Es maravilloso" -replicó Stiles-. "-Porque mi novio es el mejor."

Scott se volvió hacia Derek con la mirada más traicionada. "¿Por qué?" -gimió él.

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Estábamos teniendo una discusión, yo gané."

"Amigo, si esto es perder," Stiles agitó una mano sobre su entrepierna, "perderé todos las discusiones que tengamos."

Derek rio en voz alta, y era muy hermoso. "Te tomare la palabra."


End file.
